Youth of Ragnarok Heroz
by Maori Mai
Summary: An adventure of our Young Heroz protecting the Raganok World. Please enjoy, Director&Modifier:Dragyn Raken Writer:Demon Shinobi Kyuubi please review our story:)
1. Chapter 1

Youth Of Ragnarok Heroz

Disclaimer:I didn't own ragnarok online but I own the

characters in this story.

Chapter 1

Somewhere at Prontera city, three guys was standing

near the fountain, one of them was wearing thief

outfit other was a magician and an acolyte. They were

talking to each other.

"Hey Dragyn, did you buy your stuff yet?"The thief

ask.

"Not yet, Reny. How about you John?"Dragyn answer as

he turn to the acolyte.

"Nah. Anyway lets go and buy our supply."John answer

as they went to the weapon shop at the city.

"Welcome to my shop, what can I do for you?"The store

owner ask them.

"Hmm? I need weapons for thief profession and for

magician and acolyte."Reny said.

"Come with me."They follow the owner.

"Oh ididn't sell weapon for acolyte profession, you

should go to the Prontera church to buy weapon for

your friend."The owner said as he show them the

weapons.

"Hmm ithink I'm buying the Main Gauce, how about u

Dragyn?"Reny ask.

"Iguess I will take the staff."Dragyn answer.

"Okay, thats settle it, lets go to the church now."Reny said as they walk out from the shop.

"Hey we haven't bought armour yet."John remind him.

"Holy crap, I almost forgot."

A few moment later

"Okay done, lets go to the church now."Reny said.

"Okay no problem."John said as they started to walk

torwards the church.

"Wah..so many people in this city."Reny said as he

amaze by the view.

"Well, it was the capital city of Midgard. That the

reason that many people gather at Prontera."

"Yeah, Dragyn was right, anyway we almost there."John

said as he saw the church.

"Great lets go in."Reny said.

A few moments later

"Well we had buy all our stuff, so any suggestion

where should we go training?"Reny ask them.

"Hmm.."Dragyn thinking.

"Oh..I know, lets go to the Prontera sewer."John

suggest.

"Great suggestion John, that a good place to train.

Lets go get our permisson from the temple guard."Reny

said as they went to the Knight Calvary.

At Knight Calvary

"Welcome brake warrior, would you all like to apply

for the sewer fighting team?"The npc ask them.

"Yes we are."Dragyn answered.

"Then take this gifts with you and becarefull."The npc

give them 3 red potion, 1 milk and 2500zeny and warp

them to the sewer entrance.

"Okay this is it, are you ready guys?"Reny ask.

"Yeap."Both of them answer and walk into the sewer

and start training.

A few hours later in the deepest level

"Phew. Okay becareful guys, this is the deepest level

of the sewer."Reny warn them.

"Yeah, hey I heard got mvp call GTB(Golden Thief Bug)

inhabit in this area."Dragyn said as they walk

thourgh the mazes of the sewer. Suddenly they heard a

loud sound coming.

"What was that?"Reny ask.

"Oh no, its must be the GTB!!?"John alarmed.

"John calm down, don't worry. We will take of it,

right Reny?"

"Oh yes we will, lets go. Dragyn, John you two support

me while I attack from the front."

"Got it Reny."

"WOAHHH!!!!!!!"The mvp saw them and quick charge

towards them and knock Reny to aside." Ouch!!!"Reny

scream.

"Oh no Reny in trouble, HEAL!!"

"Thank you John, Dragyn cast magic on the monster."

"Hey guys, do you know what GTB weakness?"John ask.

"Errr iremember already, ice!! Ice is the weakness!!"Reny said as he avoiding the GTB attack. The mvp

become more aggressive.

"Oh no, the GTB become more aggressive, John agi and

bless please!"

"Okay, got it Reny, INCREASE AGILITY!! BLESSING!!"

"Dragyn use magic fast!"

"Okay, COLD BOLT!!!"

"It work now its payback time, HI YAH!!"Reny scream

as he charge torwards the mvp and quick stab the mvp

with poisoned Main Gauce. The mvp scream and started

to become weak.

"Yes, the poison really works."A few minutes later

the mvp fell down and died. Reny and his friends sat

down.

"Phew, that was a hard battle, hey we did it, right

guys?"Reny said.

"Oh yeah, we did it."When they go out of the sever.

Then some people come and it was the temple guardian.

"Wow! You guys kill the mvp, please follow me. The

king would like to reward you all."Reny and friends

just nodded and follow the guard back to the city.

In front of the Prontera church

"The king is expecting you guys, now go in and meet

his majesty."The guard tell them. They just nodded

and start to walk in.

"Hmm, why the king want to see us?"Reny ask.

"Who knows?"John answer and Dragyn remain silent.

Inside the castle

"Welcome back brake warriors, I heard that you guys

has kill the GTB who always bring problems to our

city."

"Yes your majesty, we defeat it."Reny said as they

kneel on one knee.

"Stand up you guys."They nodded and stand up.

"As a gift of my graduaty, I would like to reward you

all with this."The king said as the guard take a

chest and give it to them.

"Thank you, your majesty."They said as they open the

chest, Reny receive a Damacus, Dragyn receive an Arch

Wand and John receive a Flail. They bow and start to

walk out.

Outside the chuch

"Wow this is a cool gift, it suits me."Reny said as

he take a good look at the Damacus he held.

"Yeah, same as mine."Dragyn said as John just moaned.

"What's wrong with you, John? You didn't like your

gift?"Dragyn ask.

"Yeah. You guys know that I'm support acolyte and I

need items that increase my supporting skill."

"So what you gonna do to your present? Sell it?"Reny

ask.

"Hey, that's the point. I sell this flail and buy an

Arch wand, how about that guys?"John said happily.

"That's ok.?Reny said.

AUTHOR NOTE:How's the story? Please review. Anyway see

you at next chapter.

The romance part will come soon:)Ja ne!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I didn't own ragnarok online but I own the

characters in this story.

Chapter 2

"Hmm...anyone got any suggestion where should we

training now?"Reny ask.

"How about Byalan Island?"John suggest.

"Iheard that the island got treasure at the

underground cavern."Dragyn added.

"What do we waiting for, let's go and find those

treasure."Reny said happily as they walk to Izlude

City, a few minutes later they arrived and went to the

port to talk to a sailor.

"Excuse me, can you take us to Byalan Island?"Dragyn

ask the sailor.

"Sure but it will cost you, now let see."The sailor

said as he see them.

"Oh I see, your party got 3 people, so the fee is

450zeny."The sailor said.

"Ok here the payment."John said as he hand over the

money.

Underground Cavern

"Okay, lets go."Reny said as they entered the cave.

After a few hour of slashing and casting, they decided

to rest.

"Phew." Reny smirked.

"Hmm.. we been here for a few hour, where are those

treasure?"John ranted.

"Calm down John, we will find it."Dragyn said.

"Ok enough rest, let's go explore this cave guys."Reny said, both nodded and follow Reny. After a few

moment walking, they spotted a chest and rush torwards

it and quickly open it, the chest contains an amount

of money.

"Geez..just money."Dragyn pissed.

"Hmm..lets go to level 2 now."John suggest.

"Ok, let's go."Reny said.

Underground Cave Level 2

"Hey, I saw something there."Dragyn said.

"Huh? Where?"Reny ask while see the surroundings.

"It looks like the treasure, let grab it."John said

as he rush torwards the chest Reny and Dragyn follow.

They open the chest, it contains 10 potions and some

training items.

"Oh my god, I can't stand it, let's go the deepest

level!"Reny shouted with frustation.

"Reny was right, let's go John."Dragyn said as they

walk their way to deepst level of the cave.

Underground Cave Level 4

"Hey, this is a good spot to train!"Reny said as they

started to train while searching for the treasure.

After a few hour, they finally found the grand

treasure.

"Wow, these must be the grand treasure."Reny said

happily.

"Let's open it."John said as they open the chest and

contains 2 old tights and a old robe.

Both John and Reny sweat drop while Dragyn eyes widen.

There a silent moment and Reny decided to break the

silent.

"What is this?!?"

"Let me see."Dragyn said as he was shocked.

"Huh? What is this, Dragyn?"John ask.

"Thisthis.. THIS IS LEGENDARY ITEM!!!!"Dragyn scream

with joy.

"Hah? But it looks like some old tights and a lousy

robe."Reny smirk.

"Allow me to explain it to you my friend."Dragyn

started to explain.

"These legendary item is call Tight Of The Beast,

Tight Of Shadow Dancer and The Immortal Saint Robe!"

"Whats so special about it?"Reny cut in.

"Tight Of The Beast, it has been worn by a legendary

hero. He was a true beast master and the only one that

can understand animal languange and can control them

in this world, but now only the tight left as a

treasure because nobody knows where the hero body

being buried."

"Wow, you so brilliant Dragyn."John said.

"Hehe allow me to continue, Tight Of Shadow Dancer. It

was worn by a beautiful princess who was very skillful

in dancing, but at one night she gone out for a walk

and suddenly disapper, that night she left her tight

and the king keep the tight in a save place but being

stole by an unknown rogue."

"How about the robe?"Reny ask.

"The Immortal Saint Robe. It was been worn by a king

priest who had cure many kinds of illness and become

famous. His rumour has spread out until reach to the

assassin guild. The assassin guild didn't like this

guy and they send an assassin to elimate the priest,

once the assassin found its target, he stab on his

robe with poison katar but the robe is unpenetrable.

So without wasting time the assassin chop off his head

with his other katar. When the guards arrirave, it was

too late."Dragyn finish.

"Wow, I thought it was some pile of junk at first, now

it was valueble!!"Reny said happily.

"Anyway let leave this place."Dragyn suggest.

"Right."John answer. Suddenly a large sound can be

heard from their back.

"What was that?"Reny ask as his eyes widen when he

saw an army of monster coming torwards them.

"Holy crap! Monster was chasing us! Run for your

life!!"Reny scream as they rush torwards the

entrance, eventually the monster is afraid of the

sunlight, they retreat.

"Phew.. that was close one."Reny said.

"Yeah, let go to Alberta for some rest."John suggest.

They board the boat and went to Alberta to buy supply

for their next journey.

AUTHOR NOTE:Phew.... chapter 2 finish. Please review.

See you next chapter. Ja ne!!


End file.
